Time
by Saki-Rose Chan
Summary: AU. 8 years old, they met for the first time. 12 years old, they enter middle school, becoming best friends. 14 years old, Lelouch tells C.C. he harbored a crush. 16 years old, Lelouch starts dating Kallen. 18 years old, they graduated together. 21 years old, Lelouch breaks up with Kallen, coming to C.C. for comfort. 24 years old, they both find happiness with each other.


**Well, I'm stuck in the house all day because it's been snowing, and I can't go to school, so here's this little romantic, dramatic, little humor one shot. So, I present to you "Time".**

~8 Years Old~

A small green haired girl was swinging on the swings alone. Her mother was talking to another mother as her child played in the sandbox, but she was by herself. A lot of the children thought she was weird because she had green hair and had a very big love for pizza. She just wanted someone to play with, but no one would. A couple of tears dropped down the child's face.

The child felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up to see a raven haired boy... or girl? She couldn't tell, he or she had a girlish haircut, but was wearing boy clothes. The boy or girl handed her the handkerchief, looking the other way.

She hesitantly grabbed it, muttering a small," Thank you." She wiped her eyes with the handkerchief. She gave a small smile to the other child when he or she turned back around.

The child finally had the courage to ask the green haired girl what was wrong." Hey, what's wrong?" he/she asked.

She answered sadly," None of the other children will play with me. They think I'm weird because I have green hair and love pizza a lot."

The child narrowed he/she eyes. He stomped over to the other side of the playground. The girl was confused. What was he/she doing? The child yelled," Hey! You people over there!"

The other children looked up." What?" one of them answered.

The he/she glared hard, which frightened some of the other children." Do you think she's weird just because she has green hair and loves pizza! A whole lot! What is wrong with you?! You don't go leave her out just because of that!" he angrily yelled," I mean, I have a friend with blue hair! And that's not weird to me at all!"

The green haired child spoke up." Hey, you don't have to do this for me. It's fine." she said quietly.

The boy/girl ignored her." Now, if you all, or at least two of you, don't come apologize right now, I'll make you!"

The other children looked scared. Then, two of them got up and walked to the green haired girl, a purple haired girl and brown haired boy," I'm sorry." one said." Would you like to play with us?" the other finished.

The green haired girl's frown lit up into a small smile." Sure." The other two smiled, running off to tell their friends that it wasn't nice to exclude this girl, and to play with her.

The he/she turned around." Feel better?" he/she asked.

She smiled." Yes, um..." she trailed off.

"Lelouch." he/she smiled.

She smiled." Cera Corabelle. You can call me C.C., though." she then frowned." I have one question, are you a boy or a girl?"

Lelouch looked shock." What?! You couldn't tell?!" he asked loudly.

C.C. flinched." Well, your hairstyle looks... girly." she said honestly.

Lelouch grumbled." I knew it." Aloud, he spoke," Well, I hope I get to see you again. My mother is calling me."

C.C. didn't even realize someone was calling his name until she saw a pretty black haired women calling,"Lelouch, sweetie! Time to go!"

Lelouch waved C.C. bye. He took his mother's hand, looking at her angrily." Mother?" he called.

The women, Marianne, looked at her son." Yes, sweetie."

"I look like a girl."

~12 Years Old~

Lelouch walked through the halls of the middle school section in Ashford Academy. He couldn't find his "stupid locker", as he put it, and it was the first day of being in middle school. As Lelouch grumbled while looking at something in his pad, he bumped into someone.

"Ouch." the person muttered. Lelouch noticed it was a female voice coming from the person. He stood up, putting his hand out to help the girl.

The female grabbed his hand, still looking at the floor. When she looked up, she couldn't see Lelouch's face." Hey, you can-" Lelouch turned around.

"C-C-C.C." he stuttered.

"L-L-Lelouch." she stuttered equally.

Lelouch finally composed his self." I haven't seen you in so long. Where have you been? After that time at the park, I never saw you again."

C.C. smiled." I don't know. I, too, never saw you." Smirking, she added," You don't look like a girl anymore either."

Lelouch blushed." Sh-shut up. I got a more boyish cut when I turned ten." he explained.

C.C. ran a hand through his hair." I like it. It makes you look... more handsome." she smiled.

Lelouch laughed, taking the green haired girl's hand from his hair." Anyway, I can't find my locker, can you help me?" he asked.

C.C. rolled her eyes, smirking." You're standing right next to it." she pointed to the locker." My locker is also next to yours, genius."

Lelouch glared at C.C.." Very funny, witch. I knew that." he mumbled.

C.C. laughed at the raven haired boy." I think we'll make the best of friends." What she didn't know was that Lelouch smiled, thinking, _Me too._

~14 Years Old~

C.C. turned to her best friend, looking at him in surprise. She stopped chewing the pizza she was eating to process what he just said. Lelouch was red in embarrassment, looking away from C.C.

She cocked her head to the side, repeating what Lelouch said just to make sure she was right." D-did you just say you have a crush?" she repeated.

Lelouch nodded, red faced." Y-yes."

"On Kallen?"

"On Kallen." he said quietly.

C.C. didn't know how to respond, she just felt a small pang in her chest. _I'm not jealous, am I, _she thought. Putting her attention back on Lelouch, she asked," When did you find this out?"

"I found out yesterday." he answered." I realized I just couldn't stop thinking about her. Her red hair, pretty blue eyes-"

The green haired witch raised a hand, signaling Lelouch to stop." I get it, my warlock." she wondered one question still," Why did you come to me?"

"Well," Lelouch started," Your a girl, so you should know things about love, right? I would ask Suzaku, since he's dating Euphie, but he's busy with one of his clubs, so I came to you. My green haired witch." he explained to C.C.

C.C. shrugged." And you expect me to know this stuff?" she asked, biting into her slice of pizza she has stopped eating.

"You hang out with Milly, Shirley, Kallen, Euphie, and sometimes Nunnally, so yeah. I would." he answered." I mean, you have to have had a crush on a boy once or twice, right?"

"No."

Lelouch rolled his eyes." What I'm saying is, can you help me get her attention? I never really hang out with her."

C.C. looked at Lelouch." Just ask her to spend some time with you. That simple, warlock."

Lelouch fell on his back in the grass." You are no help at all, C.C."

"And Romeo and Juliet never died."

~16 Years Old~

C.C. was sitting in the classroom talking to Milly and the other girls. Her school jacket was off, and she had the sleeves of her white shirt rolled up to her elbows. In fact, almost all the students looked like that since it was hot.

The girls were currently talking about their dates to the school's summer dance. Milly had told her grandfather they needed a dance for each season, and knowing Milly's persuasive skills, she got him to agree. The dance was next week, which meant they all had little time to get dates.

Milly looked a C.C., smirking." C.C.," she said in a sing-song voice," We all know who you want to go with. The most handsome man you have ever seen in your life. You even admitted it back in middle school."

Said girl blushed." F-First of a-all," she stuttered," I was p-planning on going alone. A-And second, h-how do y-you know that?" C.C. glared at the smirking blonde.

"I have my ways of getting stuff out of Lelouch." Milly smirked." I've known you've had a thing for Lelouch for the past two years, so five points for me." C.C. grunted in response.

C.C. was walking back and forth in her kitchen, trying to get the guts to ask Lelouch out to the dance. Most of the time, it would probably be the opposite, but her and Lelouch were weird like that. She was going to _deny _that she liked Lelouch, but the only problem was that he still liked Kallen. Maybe... he didn't like her as much anymore? C.C. groaned, burying her head into her heads.

Her mother came in the kitchen." What's wrong, honey?" the brown haired woman asked.

C.C. crossed her arms." Nothing. I'm just having personal, everyday teenage issues." she explained, walking out the kitchen. Her mother laughed as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

* * *

While C.C. was sitting on her bed trying to do homework, her phone rang. The green haired teen picked up her phone, answering," Yes."

"Um, h-hey, C.C." Milly greeted.." I...I don't think it's a good idea to ask Lelouch to the dance anymore. You should go with someone else." she suggested.

"Why are you telling me this all of a sudden?" C.C. asked in suspicion." Weren't you just telling me this morning that I should go with him?"

Weeeeellllll," Milly laughed nervously on the other side of the line, twirling a strand of hair." You see.. you know what? Never mind. I'll tell you later." she said quickly, hanging without even saying goodbye.

After that, C.C. called her other friends, asking why Milly was acting weird. The other ones seemed to stutter on the line also, saying that had no idea why.

Something was going on, and no one was telling her.

* * *

The next day after school, C.C. finally had the guts to ask Lelouch to the dance. It was about five o'clock, so she would have to hurry home if she wanted to be home by dinner. Once at Lelouch's house, she rang the doorbell. No one came. She rang it again and again.

A voice yelled from the house," Dammit! I'm coming! I know it's you C.C.!" Lelouch opened the door, glaring at his best friend.

C.C. smirked." Hello to you too, Lelouch." The raven haired boy let her in, wondering why she was here." Hey, C.C. Why are you here?" he asked.

C.C. blushed a dark red." W-well, I j-just wanted to come over. Th-that's it."

Lelouch's glare changed to a look of concern." Hey, are you okay?" he said, pulling her to him to touch her forehead." Your face is red." C.C.'s blush darkened.

"I...I'm fine." she said, pulling away from him." Let's go to your room."

Once in Lelouch's room, Lelouch said he was going to make, and be right back. C.C. took out her pad, and started write lyrics for a song she was making. She called it "Connect". She didn't know why she called the song that, but she liked the ring to it.

While writing, C.C. heard Lelouch's phone vibrate. She looked at it. A text from...Kallen? She knew the two had become good friends after Lelouch finally had the guts to talk to her two years ago, so it didn't bother her. That was, until she read the text. It had ended with "I luv u.". C.C. was confused, Now, why would she end the text with that? C.C. blushed, noticing that she was in Lelouch's business. She put the iPhone, knowing that she shouldn't have read the text. Well, it wasn't her fault you could see the text when the phone was locked.

A couple of minutes later, Lelouch came back with the tea. He set it down on the table, and then looked over C.C.'s shoulders." What are you writing?" he asked, smirking.

C.C. jumped, burying the pad in her chest." Nothing." she muttered.

Lelouch raised an eyebrow." Believable." he snatched the pad away from C.C., reading what she was writing." Song lyrics?" he asked.

C.C. nodded, trying to take the pad back." They're nice." Lelouch smiled, giving the pad back. C.C. smiled back.

"U-Um, Lelouch?" she called quietly.

"Hmm." he answered.

"C-can I a-ask you something?" the green haired girl stumbled over her words, trying to hide the blush on her face.

"What?"

"W-will you go to the dance with me?" C.C. asked quickly.

Lelouch's eyes widened." What?"

"M-may you please go to the dance with me?" she repeated.

Lelouch looked at her apologetically." I'm sorry, C.C. I can't."

She shook her head." That's fine, but if you don't mind me asking, why?"

Lelouch rubbed the back of his neck." I guess I forgot to tell, but..." he trailed off," I'm dating Kallen, so we're going with each other."

C.C's heart shattered. That was a punch in the face for her. She tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. She gave him a fake smile." Oh. Well, I have to go now." she quickly gathered up her things.

"W-wait, C.C.!" Lelouch tried to stop her.

C.C. didn't turn around. She hurried out the door, closing it behind her with a slam. She took out her phone, slamming her fingers on the numbers on the screen. After three rings, someone picked up. She didn't even give the persona chase to say hi before she she sopke," You knew, didn't you?" Tears were falling down C.C.'s face. She knew! They all knew! If someone- No. Lelouch had told her in advance, she probably wouldn't be angry right now.

"I...I... yes." Milly sighed." But C.C., I really didn't want to hurt your feelings when I found out!"

"How long have they been together?" she asked coldly, tears still falling.

"S-since yesterday." Mily answered." Come on, C.C.! I didn't want to hurt you! Please forgive me!" she begged.

C.C. hung up without answering.

~18 Years Old~

Today was graduation day, and Lelouch... he was nervous as hell. He would have to walk on stage to get his diploma. By himself. He hated being in front of a crowd! He was going to be helpless! Maybe C.C. could go up there with him? Then again, she doesn't really talk to him anymore. Wait. Let him rephrase that. _He _doesn't really talk to her anymore. He's always with Kallen, either kissing or doing schoolwork. After they started dating, C.C. sort of started to avoid him, but he's sure she's over it now. It's been two years! Why would she not want to talk to him?! They were best friends! She... she would talk to him, right?

"Ugh, I can't do this." he groaned.

"I'm sure you can. I'll go up there with you, my warlock." Lelouch turned around to find a green haired girl with long, flowing green hair. She had her bangs pulled back out of her face, and it was styled in braid that hung over her shoulder. Her golden eyes sparkled as she smirked in amusement.

Lelouch smiled, pulling his best friend into a hug." Thanks, C.C." he muttered." I have no idea where I'd be without you."

C.C. smirked, also hugging him back." I'm sure you'd be all lonely and girlfriend-less." she replied.

Lelouch broke the hug from C.C., glaring at her with his hands on her shoulders." Haha. Very funny, my green haired witch."

C.C. smiled." Yes. No matter _if_ your dating a girl or not, you'll always be my warlock." Lelouch smiled back, grabbing C.C.'s hand, so they could go to the ceremony.

Later, the graduation started. Calling one name by one, it was Lelouch's turn. Though, C.C. had already gotten her diploma because, as Lelouch put it, "The calling of our damn last names in stupid alphabetical order.", she was going to go up there with him. Despite the teacher's protest, C.C. and Lelouch went together.

After everyone got their diploma, they were going to take pictures. The first picture was a group picture, and the second was a picture for two people each. Once taking one with his girlfriend, Lelouch decided to take one with C.C . The camera man took the picture, saying they looked nice together.

Lelouch had his arms wrapped around her waist with his chin resting on top of head. C.C. had her hands placed over Lelouch's hands that were wrapped aroung her waist, both with their hats off and smiling happily.

That day, after two years, C.C. and Lelouch spent the evening together. They went window shopping, bought ice cream, had dinner together, and bought matching lockets to keep the picture they took tog

ether in. C.C.'s was heart shaped and Lelouch's was oval shaped. One one side, they kept the graduation picture, and on the other, a picture both of them had of each other.

~21 Years Old~

C.C. sighed, pulling her hair into a high ponytail. She was had just finished practicing her song for her debut CD that was coming out next month. Her and Lelouch still kept in contact, though. She had just been so busy since she was scouted, she hadn't had time to be with Lelouch. She suddenly blushed, remembering the words Lelouch told her last week when they were out.

" _You know, you've become really prettier lately."_

This was not C.C. She was acting like a high school girl in love. Well, she had been in love with him since her last year of middle school, so that doesn't really count. C.C. groaned. She wondered what Lelouch was doing now.

* * *

Lelouch walked through the streets of Tokyo, muttering inconsiderate stuff to himself. The reason why he was mad? One word. Kallen. She was always angry at him, and yelling at him now. She started fights for the smallest reasons!

He accidentally leaves the milk out, she goes on rampage. He folds the laundry "wrong", she goes on rampage. He slipped on the just mopped floor, she goes on rampage. He cooks dinner, and _she goes on rampage, _claiming she didn't want what he cooked.

That was the exact reason Lelouch had been going to his best friend lately, she'd let him stay over when he didn't want to go back to his and Kallen's apartment. The thing was, he had been noticing C.C. was a much prettier. Actually, he had noticed that three years ago. Her long, silky hair, beautiful golden eyes, her curv- Wait. He had a girlfriend! He wasn't supposed to be thinking about her that way! Lelouch groaned., running his hands though his hair." Women and their damn good looks." he muttered.

Just as C.C. turned the corner to her house, Lelouch turned from the opposite corner. She shook her head with a smile. _He probably had another fight with Kallen, _she thought.

Once C.C. opened the gates to her house, she left it open for Lelouch." Hurry up, warlock. I don't have all day." she said, unlocking the door to her house.

"I'm coming, witch." he replied, finally coming through the gates to C.C.'s house.

Once both were inside, C.C. sat her stuff down beside the door. She and Lelouch took a sit on the couch." So, what are you two fighting about now?" she asked.

"I don't know." Lelouch sighed." She's just always angry at me. I don't know what to do C.C. Our relationship just hasn't been going well for the last couple of months. I actually have a feeling she's seeing someone else." he explained

C.C. placed a hand on Lelouch's shoulder." It's okay."

"It's not." he whispered angrily.

"How about you breakup with her?" the green haired woman suggested.

Lelouch's eyes widened." I can't do that! I still love her! I just can't." he said angrily, burying his head in his hands.

C.C. frowned, pulling Lelouch in a hug. She rested her head on his chest. She started sing the second verse of her song to him, slowly and softly.

_Sotto naitemo ii yo_

_Tsuyogaru masuku hazushite_

_Futari dake no yoru ha uketomeru kara_

_Hitori ja nai_

"Is that the song you wrote five years ago?" he asked softly.

She nodded." Yes. My debut single comes out next month. I'll be sure to give you the first one." she responded.

"Neh, C.C.?"

"Yes?"

"I...I think I'll breakup with Kallen." he announced." Our relationship isn't working out. Thank you." He finally hugged her back. Once he pulled away, he got up to leave.

C.C. followed behind to let him out, but she ended up tripping over an object on the floor." Aaahh!" she screamed. Lelouch turned around to see why his best friend screamed, but to his disadvantage , C.C. fell on top of him. He would get up, but something soft was on his lips. Lelouch opened his eyes to find C.C.'s lips also on top of his. He slowly closed his eyes, and moved his lips.

C.C.'s eyes widened. Not long after, she kissed him back, moving to the rhythm of his lips. This wasn't right. She shouldn't be kissing him. She was about to pull away, but Lelouch's hand slightly traveled up her shirt."NO!" she yelled, pulling away, getting up from on top of him."We can't Lelouch. We just can't. Not right now, anyway." she cried.

Lelouch frowned, pulling her in to a hug, he whispered," I'm sorry, C.C. I'm sorry." he also cried.

The two sat there crying in each others arms. Both wanting to love each other, but just couldn't right now.

~24 years old~

"Suzaku! Where are you?! Get here right now!" he roared through the phone.

"_I'm driving! I'm driving!" _Suzaku yelled back through the other line.

Lelouch groaned." Euphie is here before you. And why is that?" he asked calmly, but in a scary voice.

Suzaku shivered._" She left earlier this morning, Lelouch. I had no idea! I woke up, and she wasn't there!" _he explained.

"Whatever. Just get you're sorry ass over here." he muttered, hanging up. He rubbed his temples in distress.

Today. Today was the day he and C.C. were getting married. Apparently, the wedding started in thirty minutes, and his best man still wasn't here. Even all the groomsmen, bridesmaids, and all the guest were here, and he's best man wasn't here! Damn Suzaku!

"Lelouch!" Gino bust through the door. He was Kallen's fiance. After Lelouch told her he wanted a breakup, Kallen didn't get mad at all. She laughed, saying that she was thinking the same thing. Lelouch moved out and bought his own place. Not long after, she met Gino. The two were a perfect match." We, um... have a problem."

"Oh my god! What is it now?!" Lelouch shouted. He was getting annoyed.

"We have good news and bad news. Which one do you want to here first?" the blonde told the him.

"Good." the raven haired man answred.

"The good news is... Suzaku's here. And the bad news... we can't find our flower girl." he explained.

Lelouch looked ready to fume." Well, go find here! And get get the others to help you!"

"Yes, sir." he saluted. Gino then ran out the room.

Lelouch heard giggling in the background. He smiled." Kana, come out." he laughed.

A girl with raven hair and violet eyes came from behind the curtain. She had a white dress with the bottom skirt frilled and a red jacket with puffed sleeves on over it. Her hair was in a bun while two curly strands hung on each side of her face. She also had a white flower in her hair." Hi, Onii-sama!" she smiled.

Lelouch picked the girl up." Kana, why are you running up and about?" he asked.

"Well, she started," I'm ready and bored, so I came to visit you." Kana was Lelouch's little sister. When he was eighteen, and after the graduation, his mother had announced that she was pregnant again. Lelouch fainted. He thought he wouldn't have to deal with anymore siblings after Nunnally and Rolo, but alas, he did.

Lelouch laughed." I need you to act like a big girl for today. Then at the reception, you can do as much running around as you want."

"How am I supposed to act like a big girl when I'm only five?" she pouted.

Lelouch rolled his eyes." You know what I mean. Now go find Mom." he ushered her. Kana ran out the door." Bye, Onii-sama!"

Lelocuh looked at his watch." Show time."

The wedding soon started. C.C. walked down the isle, wearing a simple white wedding dress. It was sleeveless with a black bow around her waist, and the dress flowed down at the bottom. Her hair was in a bun, and she had an tiara in her hair. She had pearl, white earrings on, and instead of a white necklace, she had the golden locket on her and Lelouch bought six years ago.

After they said their "I dos.", the minister said," You may now kiss the bride." Lelouch pulled C.C.'s veil over her head. She smiled. He leaned in and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him, smiling in the kiss. A loud applause came from the guest, groomsmen and bridesmaids.

After the ceremony, it was time for the reception. After taking there seats, C.C. smiled." Hey, Lelouch. I never thought I'd end up marrying you. You're just so arrogant, conceited, and crazy, that I thought you would never end up together.

Lelouch playfully glared at his new wife." Thank you for the compliment. I also think you're glutton, pizza loving, crazy witch."

"Well, I know that means you love me." C.C. smiled, placing a kiss on his cheek. Lelouch blushed with a smile.

"Okay, okay. Stop being lovey dovey." a small voice said." I want Onii-sama back now."

"Kana." Lelouch sighed." What do you want? It's my wedding night, and you want to be with ?" he asked the purple eyed girl.

Kana climbed into Lelouch's lap, crossing her arms after sitting down." Well, ever since you two were planning the wedding, you haven't been able to spend time with me. I want my Onii-sama. Onee-chan might have taken you away, but you're still my older brother. For-e-ver."

C.C. laughed." Well, how about you sit with us tonight, so you can spend time with Lelouch." the newly wedded woman suggested.

"C-Cera?" Lelouch stuttered." B-Bu-"

"I like that idea." Kana clapped happily.

"Fine." Lelouch agreed.

The rest of the night, Kana sat with the newly wedded couple. She also danced with Lelouch after they had there first dance. C.C. liked her new little sister-in-law. She couldn't wait until she had a child of her own to take care. Later, Lelouch and C.C. decided to dance again." Hey, Kana, do you want to dance with us again?" Lelouch asked.

"No." she answered straightly.

"Why?" he asked.

"I almost have the new high score on Minion Rush. I don't have time for dancing." she explained as she played with Lelouch's iphone.

"Okay." Lelouch laughed.

On the dance floor, a slow song came on. Lelocuh put his hand out for C.C. He smirked." May I have this dance, my witch?"

C.C. smirked back." Of course, my warlock."

Lelouch wrapped his arms around C.C.'s waist while she wrapped her's around his neck. She danced to the music." This song..." C.C. started." It's fits us."

_I'll be with you, I'll only give you fond memories_

_Please don't ever leave me again_

"From now on." Lelouch whispered," I'll only give you good memories, so... Please don't ever leave me."

_Even the shortest moments without you make me uneasy_

_Please stay by me~_

"I will," C.C. whispered back," I will stay by you forever. I love you, Lelouch."

"I love you too, Cera."

_I already love you so much_

**Wooh! That was long! Twelve pages! I hoped you enjoyed it. It took me three days to write this, and I just finished it tonight. **

**Also, the song C.C. was writing in 16 years and singing in 21 years was "Connect". It's her character song. If you don't know it, just type in Code Geass Connect. And the song I wrote at the ending was a song from a Korean drama/romantic comedy call Princess Hours. It's very good. The song is called "Perhaps Love". I wrote the last verses of the song. It was the english translation of it I found.**

**Anyway, Read and Review! :)**


End file.
